


Tantalizing

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Freckle, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: The freckle on Merlin’s neck was tantalizing.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #415: Freckles





	Tantalizing

Damn it, that freckle of Merlin’s just kept peeking out from underneath that grotty neckerchief of his. Taunting Arthur. In and out as Merlin breathed, winking at him, then hiding again under linen.

Arthur wanted to see if there were more under there, if there were a constellation of them, ones he could follow with his mouth, or explore with fingertips. Freckles that would make Merlin moan in pleasure when he touched them, with nipples growing pert, and a hard cock eager for release as Arthur collected them one by one on his tongue.

Only one way to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
